Close Call
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: McCollins. Andy shoots a suspect to save Nick's life but that's just the start of their troubles.
1. Chapter 1

8-31-13-author's notes- any similarities to this story and the upcoming episode 4x12 are purely coincidental Honest I had stayed away from spoilers this season. :)

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy  
summary: Andy shoots a suspect to save Nick's life but that's just the start of their troubles

Officer Nick Collins grinned as he turned to face his partner who sat in the squad's passenger seat."Twenty minutes until we're off duty."

"Been counting, have we?"Andrea 'Andy' McNally replied with a grin.

They were stopped at a red light so Nick was able to keep his eyes off the road for a few more seconds.

"Only because I've been looking forward to our date."Nick responded returning Andy's smile.

"Anniversary breakfast at the Penny."Andy commented as she glanced at the clock on the squad's dash. "Fifteen minutes."

The six months Nick had been dating Andy had flown by in a flash. The problems they thought they'd have to endure in the beginning had turned out to be non-issues. Well things had been a bit tense around Gail once the news had traveled through the 15th but had smoothed out as time went on. The working together thing had it's bumps in the road too but he and Andy were dealing with it. Most of the time their personal relationship made the professional one stronger. Nick knew how lucky he was; great job; great girl he didn't take any of it for granted.

"Now who's counting?"Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Intruder at 264 West Kingsley street."Dispatch reported as the radio crackled to life.

Nick groaned and exchanged a glance with Andy. "That's less than two blocks away."

Andy sighed. "I know."She picked up the radio mic. "1504 responding."

"Copy 1504."Dispatch acknowledged.

Arriving at the Tudor style house Andy and Nick got out of the car. Even from the street they could hear things being broken.

"Cover the back."Nick ordered as he unholstered his gun.

Andy removed her weapon and nodded. "Be careful."

"You too."Collins replied as he inched up the front walk.

Andy walked around the side of the house. Past well kept flowerbeds that were just starting to show the first signs of spring. Her flashlight illuminated the back porch as Andy crept up the steps. Andy reached the back door and found it was already open. She carefully pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped into the kitchen. A crash and a thud from the living room caught Andy's attention and she made her way across the kitchen once making sure it was empty. She entered the living room to find her partner pinned to the left wall by a large man. From where she was Andy couldn't see any more details about the assailant. His identity was concealed by his dark clothing and ski mask. He was tall and strong since he had already overpowered Nick.

"Police!"Andy shouted identifying herself.

Footsteps pounding down the stairs brought the arrival of the other intruder. This one was thinner and about an inch shorter. Same dark clothing made it impossible to see more than silhouettes.

"Freeze, police!"McNally yelled once more

The intruder by the stairs raised a gun and fired at Andy. She dove behind the sofa. The assailant attacking Nick released him and started to leave.

"1504 requesting backup."Andy said as she grabbed her radio. "Shots fired, repeat shots fired. Officer down."

"Copy 1504."

Andy rose using the sofa as cover.

"Stop! I will shoot!"Andy warned as she glanced at her partner.

Nick was slumped against the wall, dazed and breathing heavily. A large gash across his forehead was bleeding. Nick's attacker shot once more at Andy. She ducked then stood a little higher to return fire. Her shot went wide to the left hitting the living room window shattering it. The man fired once more and Andy cried out as the bullet seared her left shoulder. She dropped the flashlight but managed to hold onto her weapon. She fought against the pain as she returned fire. This time her bullet hit it's target and the assailant crumpled to the ground.

Andy quickly moved to the fallen suspect and felt for a pulse and found none. She activated her radio.

"1504 one suspect dead the other escaped and is armed."

"Understood 1504."

Andy knew she should check the rest of the house for other intruders. The pain in her arm was worse than she expected and made it difficult to concentrate. She turned to find Nick had gotten to his feet and stumbled towards her. Even in the dim light provided by her dropped flashlight Andy could see the fear and worry on her partner's handsome face.

"Andy?"Nick asked weakly as he reached for her wounded arm.

"I'm okay."Andy replied. "I think it grazed me. You okay?"

Nick nodded pressing a light kiss against her forehead.

Outside sirens screech to a halt as backup arrived along with paramedics. The house was suddenly flooded with light as Nick and Andy's colleagues and friends entered and quickly secured the scene.

"McNally, Collins!"

Andy glanced up at Sam Swarek's familiar voice. The dark haired detective was flanked by a pair of paramedics.

"You two okay?"Sam asked as the trio reached them.

"Yeah."Andy replied quietly. "What about the family that lives here? Are they..."

"On vacation."Sam reported. " Neighbor called it in when he saw the back door open."

"Good.."Andy breathed in relief then shook her head at the female red haired paramedic that began to assess her arm. "Help Nick first."

"Both of you are getting checked out."Sam interjected. "Another bus just arrived. I.A will get your statements at the hospital."

"Swarek."Nick protested hoarsely.

"Procedure, Collins."Sam replied as a brown haired male paramedic applied gauze to Nick's forehead."I don't like it any more than you do. You two will be separated until I.A is satisfied with your statements."

As the paramedics escorted Andy and Nick outside Andy caught Nick's right hand and squeezed it briefly. He smiled sadly before being taken to the second ambulance. Andy climbed into hers and slumped down on the gurney. Some anniversary this was turning into.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy  
summary: Andy shoots a suspect to save Nick's life but that's just the start of their troubles

Being former military Nick was used to the hurry up and wait concept. Today however it was killing him. He'd been medically cleared at the hospital; no concussion and was now sitting in a briefing room at the 15th. All Nick wanted to do was see for himself that Andy was okay. It'd scared the hell out of him seeing her get shot. To hear her cry out in pain not knowing where she'd gotten hit. Nick knew Andy was a strong person that was one of the things that had attracted him in the first place. Even strong people crumble. Getting shot and killing somebody in the same incident was going to have an affect. Nick just wanted to be there for her not stuck in this damn interview with internal affairs.

"One more question Officer Collins then you're free to go."The tall thin African-American man in his thirties stated. "You said in your statement that Officer McNally identified herself and warned them she was going to shoot?"

Nick nodded then winced at the pain the movement brought. "Yes. They both heard her and returned fire."

"Thank you, that'll be all."The internal affairs detective responded closing the file folder in front of him.

Nick nodded, stood and it took all his will power not to bolt from the room.

Halfway across the main bull pen Nick heard his name being called. He glanced up and behind to find Swarek coming down the steps from the detective's office. Nick knew what he was about to say was risky since Sam was a superior officer but at the moment Nick didn't care. He just wanted out of the 15th and to check on the woman he loved.

"Whatever it is, it can wait."Nick snapped as he turned away from Sam.

"No, it can't."Sam replied as he reached Nick.

"Swarek..."Nick protested as Sam led him out of the main traffic area and to the left wall.

"That wasn't a normal home invasion you responded to."Sam began quietly.

Nick caught the urgency in the detective's voice. "What?"

"It was a gang initiation."Swarek explained. "The guy Andy shot is the cousin of the leader of the Dreds."

"Does Andy know?"Nick asked quietly his head pounding.

"Not yet."Sam replied with a sigh. "I wanted to get a plan together first."

"That include protective detail?"Nick inquired.

"Yeah and she's not going to like it."Sam stated. "She'll like being at a desk even less."

"What aren't you telling me?"Nick asked his instincts screaming that there was something more; something worse.

Sam ran a hand over his face before replying. "Marcus Sutten, the Dred's leader, isn't at any known gang location. He's gone under and off the grid."

"To come after Andy."Nick commented solemnly a knot of fear forming in his stomach.

"Family is everything to Sutten."Sam acknowledged. "He and Sado grew up together with Sado only living an hour away."

"Wouldn't family be an automatic entry into the Dreds?"Nick inquired. "Why go through the initiation?"

"Everybody has to prove their worth."Sam explained. "Until last year Sado was a straight arrow. Then he lost his job got hooked on drugs. Started stealing to support the habit."

"I want in on finding Sutten."Nick stated the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

"I know you do, but you can't."Swarek responded.

Nick felt his eyes narrow. "I'm not a rookie any more."

"No, you're not."Sam agreed. "You're my best chance at keeping Andy safe until we get Sutten."

"We have to get him."Nick commented angrily.

"We will."Sam replied reassuringly. "Nobody goes after one of our own. Nobody."

Letting out a slow exhale Nick nodded. "Let me tell Andy?"

"She just finished with I.A,"Swarek responded."Try calling her."

"Okay."Nick acknowledged as he fished out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Andy.

It was only then that Nick glanced at the clock on the opposite wall; midnight. So much for having a nice, quiet romantic anniversary. It was going to be a long; rough day but at least they'd be together.

* * *

Finally free from the internal affairs interrogation Andy stopped in the nearest bathroom. She felt shaky and nauseated. She knew it was a side affect from stress rather than from the actual injury. Still her arm throbbed painfully along with her head. Andy couldn't wait to get home and take the pain medication. She hadn't wanted to take it before the interview. Andy hadn't wanted them to use anything against her. Not that she'd done anything wrong with the shooting. Still a life had been taken and she had to answer for it.

Andy splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She'd killed a person tonight. They all knew it was part of the job and yet when it happened it still felt like a punch in the gut. Like the floor had been yanked out from under your feet. It had scared Andy more than she wanted to admit seeing Nick hurt and vulnerable. He was always the strong one; the one that held Andy up when she didn't feel like she could take any more. With a sigh Andy used her good arm to rub the tension from the back of her neck. Even mountains crumble. Her cell phone rang and Andy pulled it out of her pocket. Glancing at the display Andy saw Nick's name on the caller id and smiled. The smile faded as soon as she heard the tone of Nick's voice.

"What's wrong?"Andy asked as she wiped the remaining water on her pants and left the bathroom.

"I'll tell you once we get back to your place."Nick replied quietly.

"Okay."Andy acknowledged trying to hide her worry. "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

The call ended and Andy pocketed the phone. She went back to the locker room changed as quickly as her injury allowed grabbed her bag and left. As Andy walked out of the building she couldn't shake the feeling that this day was going to get worse.

* * *

Sam Swarek met Traci Nash outside of Frank's office. The door to the commander's office was closed and the light's off. Still Sam had been hoping to catch Frank

"Hey,"Traci greeted. "Guess we had the same idea, huh?"

"Get approval to pull an all-nighter?"Sam replied as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah."

Traci held up her cell phone. "I already got somebody to watch Leo..."

"There you two are."Frank Best stated as he came down the hall. "Swarek did you talk to McNally?"

"I updated Collins."Sam stated as he straightened. "He wanted to tell her."

Frank nodded. "Okay. Overtime's been approved. Members of the drug task force are on their way to coordinate with us. We're going to use whatever we need to in order to end this. Let's move."

With a chorus of 'yes,sir's.' Traci and Sam left and headed back to their office. 

* * *

Nick and Andy made it a block and a half from the station before Andy couldn't take the not knowing any longer.

"Nick, just tell me now."Andy begged. "The location won't make this easier."

"Okay."Nick agreed reluctantly as he pulled the SUV into the parking lot of a twenty four hour gas station.

As Nick parked Andy took off the seatbelt and turned to face her partner. The tension and worry radiating off of Nick wasn't helping ease Andy's anxiety. All she could think of was that she was losing her badge. That after what happened with Sam's UC internal affairs had found a way to turn this bad. To make Andy relive her mistake even though she hadn't made one today.

"You heard something about I.A., didn't you?"Andy demanded.

Nick shook his head as he turned to face her. "No, internal affairs is the least of our worries, Andy. They ID'd the guy you shot. The home invasion was a gang initiation. You killed the cousin of Marcus Sutten leader of..."

"The Dreds."Andy finished feeling her face pale. "Just my luck."

"Andy..."Nick began.

"Sutten wants me dead."Andy surmised as she shifted to face the windshield.

"That's not the worst of it."Nick stated.

"What could be worse?"Andy asked her voice strained.

"Nobody can find Sutten."Nick explained as he reached for Andy's good arm taking her hand in his."They will get him, Andy. Frank has everybody on it."

Andy shook her head. All she could think about was Jerry's funeral. Gail was alive because of his sacrifice. Andy didn't want any of her friends to do that for her. She couldn't live with it. Andy felt Nick squeeze her hand and she finally met his gaze. His brown eyes were filled with worry, love and concern.

"Andy, talk to me."Nick prompted.

"I can't do this to my friends and especially you, Nick."Andy whispered. "Traci's just starting to move on from Jerry. If the 15th loses anybody else because of Sutten's revenge against me..."

"Oh Andy."Nick murmured as he pushed the middle storage console out of the way and gently took Andy into his arms. "Don't you see..."

Nick's voice broke and he stopped. Andy interlaced her right hand with her partner's.

"Don't you see that we're family?"Nick continued huskily. "What you're afraid of is why we're jumping to the line to protect you. We can't lose you...I can't lose you."

The events of the day combined with her injury caught up with Andy in that moment. She was exhausted, in pain and scared. The tears began and Andy let them fall. After several minutes Andy wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and sat up. She kissed Nick and when they broke apart Andy caressed his right cheek with her good hand.

"I love you."Andy whispered.

"I love you too."Nick replied softly. "We'll get through this."

Andy could only pray that Nick was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Glad you're enjoying it. :)

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy

Despite the late hour or early morning depending on point of view the parade room of the 15th was full to capacity. Nobody had went home. Those who had been off duty were called in. Oliver Shaw felt a sense of pride as he looked around at the crowd. There was no grumbling, no complaining. Everyone knew what was at stake and they were there to help; to get the job done. Oliver heard a throat clearing and he turned to the front of the room. Standing at the podium was Frank to his left was Sam, Traci and Steve Peck from guns and gangs.

"I know everybody's anxious to get out there so we'll make this as short as possible."Best began once the room had quieted. "At ten: fifty last night Officer McNally shot and killed twenty-three year old Timothy Sado. He's a cousin of the Dred's leader Marcus Sutten. The two grew up together and were like brothers so Sutten's after payback. What's being passed around are addresses all we have on the Dreds. Sutten's gone underground but somebody out there knows something. Any questions?"

The room remained quiet.

"Okay, everybody has their assignments."Frank stated. "Good luck and be safe. Diaz need a word with you."

Oliver glanced to the back of the crowd in time to see Chris Diaz blink in surprise. The young man had been through a lot the past few months and had just started to turn the proverbial corner. Showing signs of his old self. Sam came to stand at Shaw's right as the room cleared.

"Oliver, Frank's changing your assignment."Sam began.

"To what?"Oliver asked not liking the look on his friend's face.

"You, Diaz and Collins are McNally's protective detail."Sam explained.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay."

"What?"Sam asked.

"Not my place."Oliver began as he gathered the papers from where he'd been sitting.

"When has that stopped you?"Sam countered. "We don't have time to not be straight with each other so spit it out, Ollie."

Oliver sighed. "Just not sure putting Diaz on the team is a good idea."

"It's been awhile since Cristian's kidnapping...I thought he and McNally were back to being friends?"Sam asked glancing back at Frank's office where Best was talking with Chris.

"They are...at least they're getting there."Oliver replied. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Where's the safe house?"

"On Whitman. Collins and McNally don't know that yet. "Sam commented.

"Want me to track them down and escort them?"Oliver suggested.

"Might as well. It's not going to be easy no matter what time of day it is."Sam stated.

"Right, see you later."Oliver acknowledged as he left the parade room.

* * *

After entering Andy's apartment Nick did a quick check to make sure it was empty. Once he was satisfied it was clear he returned to the living room to find Andy had curled up on the sofa. It broke his heart to see her hurt and upset. Not to mention Nick was blaming himself for Andy being hurt. He'd been second guessing himself all night of how he'd handled that call. Shaking away the dark thoughts Nick approached Andy squatting so he was eye level with her.

"Hey, did you take your pain meds yet?"Nick asked as he brushed hair away from Andy's face.

"Was going to but was so tired..."McNally trailed off. "Just ended up here."

"Are they in your bag?"Nick inquired as he stood.

"Yeah."Andy murmured.

Nick crossed to the bedroom and picked up Andy's bag from the bed. He opened it and quickly found the small plastic bag from the hospital. He read the instructions for the medication and then went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Back in the living room Nick sat the glass and prescription bottle on the coffee table. Gently he shook Andy's uninjured arm.

"Andy, need you to sit up for a minute."Nick prompted.

After a moment Andy opened her eyes and sat slowly up. Once Nick made sure she was coherent enough Nick handed Andy the glass of water. He opened the pill bottle and took out the correct dosage and resealed it placing it back on the table. Nick handed the medication to Andy who swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Thank you."Andy stated as she set the glass on the coffee table.

"You're welcome."Nick replied as he sat down next to Andy on the sofa.

Almost immediately Andy scooted closer to her partner. Nick wrapped his arms around Andy pulling her close.

"Couple things I haven't had a chance to say."Nick stated as he rested his chin on Andy's head.

What?"Andy asked sleepily.

"Happy anniversary."Nick said quietly

That woke Andy up just a bit more and she sat up still wrapped in Nick's arms.

"Happy anniversary."Andy replied as she kissed Nick. "I'm sorry we didn't get our date."

Nick shook his head trying not to wince at the pain the movement brought. He tenderly cupped Andy's face in his hands. He knew how lucky he was how lucky they both were to be alive. Tonight could've gone south in so many ways that Nick knew he'd have nightmares for awhile.

"As long as we're together...that's all that matters."Nick stated softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."Andy whispered.

Andy smiled briefly and Nick dropped his hands away from her face. She kissed him once more before snuggling back down and resting her head on his chest. Nick grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over them both.

"What's the other thing?"McNally asked as Nick settled the blanket around her shoulders.

"Wanted to thank you."Nick replied. "For saving my life."

"That's what partners are for."Andy commented drowsily.

Seconds later Andy's breathing evened out and Nick knew she was asleep. He made a silent promise to Andy that no matter what it took he'd make sure she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Short but new.

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy

Chloe Price hated the tension that surrounded the 15th. She especially hated that it crackled around her boyfriend like a summer storm. Dov Epstein was quiet and sullen behind the wheel of their squad. Chloe had made attempts at conversation but she'd received one word responses or nothing at all. She knew what Andy meant to him; meant to all the original rookies. Chloe liked Andy too and didn't want to see her with a death mark. Chloe also knew that if the tension level continued what it was no progress would be made.

"Dov, stop at that twenty-four hour restaurant."Chloe suggested as they made a left turn.

"Chloe…."Dov protested.

"I'm starved, Dov, haven't eaten in almost twelve hours,"Chloe replied, "Unless you count the three bags of vending machine potato chips which I don't…."

The sound of her window shattering was more deafening to Chloe than the actual gunshot. She screamed and ducked trying to cover her head with her hands. Shards of glass penetrated the skin of her neck and hands. Dov cursed and slammed on the brakes. Unfortunately it was raining and the squad went into a spin slamming into the curb on the opposite side of the street. Chloe heard more tires squeal and two more gunshots. One shot hit one of the squad's tires since she felt the car lower to an odd angle.

"1502 shots fired at the intersection of Eaton and Windsor. Did not get a look at the shooter's vehicle."Dov reported rapidly into his radio. "We're going to need EMS and a tow."

"Copy 1502."Dispatch acknowledged.

"Chloe?"Dov asked worriedly as he gently pulled Chloe's hands away from her head. "How bad?"

It was only then that Chloe realized she hadn't raised her head. The airbags hadn't deployed due to the low speed. She was still in the crash position they taught you on airplanes. Chloe felt blood dripping onto her shoulder from the right side of her neck. Looking down Chloe saw more blood on her hands and forearms.

"Chloe, you're scaring the hell out of me being quiet."Dov prompted with a weak smile.

"Sorry."Chloe responded shakily. "Think I just got cut with the glass."

"Thank God."Dov whispered as he grabbed the first aid kit out of the back seat and opened it taking out gauze.

Sirens drew closer and squad cars and an ambulance came to a stop in front and behind their squad. Chloe glanced up in time to see Gail race towards Dov's side of the car.

"You guys okay?"Peck inquired as she leaned in.

"Chloe got hit with glass; cut pretty good."Dov explained.

"EMS is here now."Gail reported as she waved the paramedics over. "I'm going to interview witnesses. I'll check on you later."

"Thanks Gail."Dov replied.

As the paramedics began to attend to her wounds Chloe couldn't help but think this wasn't a random shooting. If Sutten's gang was on the warpath it was going to be an ugly few days.

* * *

Andy McNally blinked as she struggled to orientate herself. She was sure it was the affects of the pain medication causing her not to hear or think straight. There was no way Oliver had just told her she was being confined to a safe house for an unknown amount of time. Andy had expected desk duty; not to be locked away.

"Andy, you okay?"Nick asked with concern.

Andy took a step towards Oliver happy that the room didn't spin.

"Say that again."Andy instructed.

"Which part?"Shaw asked cell phone in his right hand.

"I thought I heard you say safe house."Andy prompted with a feeling of dread.

Oliver sighed. "I know it sucks, Andy, but it's the best way we can keep you safe right now."

"I'd be safe at the fifteenth."Andy protested.

Oliver shook his head. "Not right now. We don't know who Sutten has on his payroll."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "You think somebody is dirty?"

Oliver shrugged as he glanced at his watch. "We just don't know. Andy, Frank wanted you at the safe house half an hour ago."

Andy glanced helplessly at Nick who looked at her sympathetically.

"If it helps,"Oliver began as his cell phone rang. "Collins will be with you round the clock with Diaz and I alternating shifts."

"I don't want Nick to give up his life too."Andy stated.

"I'd rather be protecting you than out on the street."Nick commented.

"Shaw."Oliver said as he answered his phone.

"It's not fair to you."Andy commented.

"It's my choice."Nick countered.

Oliver held up a hand to silence them. "Say that again, Peck."

A beat of silence.

"What? Are they hurt?"Oliver asked anxiously.

Andy frowned and moved forward with Nick by her side.

"Good. Keep me updated."Oliver responded as he ended the call and pocketed the phone.

"What happened?"Andy asked worriedly.

"Somebody shot at Dov and Chloe; crashed the squad. Nobody was shot. Chloe got cut by the flying glass but she'll be okay."Shaw explained.

"I hate this."Andy muttered a headache starting to form.

"I know."Oliver stated patiently. "Best thing you can do is go to the safe house."

"Okay."Andy agreed reluctantly. "Do I have time to pack a few things?"

"If you're quick. Don't worry about food or anything like that. We have that covered."Shaw responded.

Andy nodded and walked to her bedroom. As she gingerly picked a suitcase out of the closet she wondered when her luck was going to turn. She'd had more than her fair share of bad it seemed. Wasn't she do for some good? With a sigh Andy quickly put some clothes and other essentials in the suitcase. She closed it and joined Nick and Oliver in the living room.

"Ready?"Nick inquired.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."Andy replied quietly.

The trio left Andy's apartment in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note-any similarities to this story and the upcoming episode 4x12 are purely coincidental. Honest, I had stayed away from spoilers this season. :)

Question: Have they said how Steve's related to Gail or did I blink and miss it? :)

As always many, many thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Glad you're enjoying it.

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Andy/Nick/Traci/Steve,Chloe/Dov

The last thing Detective Sam Swarek wanted to be doing was investigating the attack on Dov and Chloe but there could be valuable clues that led them to Sutten. At least the rain had stopped. Sam ducked under the caution tape and approached the damaged squad. Traci was back at the fifteenth with Steve going through traffic video. Hopefully between the three of them they'd catch a much needed break.

Sam walked around the police car to the passenger side and studied the shattered window and blood on the passenger seat. Chloe had been damn lucky. Sam felt a chill wash over him that had nothing to do with the weather. Sutten's gang was making it clear they weren't afraid of going after cops. That made protecting Andy all the more difficult. But then Sam liked challenges and he wasn't about to back down from this one. Andy needed him and he would be there for her. He hadn't always done that in the past but from this moment on he was going to try to be a better person for her.

One of the techs moved from the back passenger panel and Sam moved out of the way so the younger man could open the door. As Sam continued to take notes the tech pried a bullet out of the cover of the glove compartment.

"Sir."The tech who's name tag read Hawley held the bullet up with a pair of tweezers.

"Looks like a .30."Sam commented as he squatted down.

"Yes, Sir."Hawley responded as he put the bullet in an evidence bag.

"Won't be easy to narrow that match down."Sam muttered knowing how common that caliber was.

"Bullet's intact and most likely our shooter's in the system so his gun should be too."Hawley stated as he stood.

"We can hope."Sam responded. "Have the lab put a rush on that."

Hawley nodded and left.

Sam pocketed the pad of paper and pen and took out his phone. He dialed Traci's number to update her and maybe just maybe she had some good news for him. They were due for a change in luck.

* * *

As safe houses go the two story brick condo was nice Nick thought as the three officers entered the building. Medium sized kitchen with full sized stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinets and gray and white granite counter tops took up the left side of the open floor plan living room. Stair s were to the right of the doorway which led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The downstairs living room had a black sectional sofa matching coffee table with glass top, dark brow n blinds covered the windows and a small bathroom was tucked around the corner opposite the stairs. The walls were painted a neutral beige and a scattering of cheap paintings of marina and ocean scenes dotted the living room.

Oliver glanced up from his cell phone where he'd been replying to a text message. "Diaz is bringing laptops."

"Okay."Nick acknowledged as he approached Andy who stood by the kitchen still holding her duffel bag.

"You hungry?"Andy asked.

"Not really, you?"Nick replied as he took the bag from his partner.

Andy shook her head and leaned back against the counter. "No."

Nick set the bag aside and gently took Andy's injured arm and inspected the bandage.

"We should probably change this bandage."Nick commented.

"I can do it."Andy insisted as she started towards the stairs.

"You don't have to."Collins replied.

Andy paused and turned around walking back and picked up her bag. She lightly kissed Nick before heading back to the stairs.

"I"ll be fine,Nick."Andy stated quietly.

"Okay."Nick agreed reluctantly as he went to stand next to Oliver.

After Andy disappeared upstairs Oliver turned to face Nick.

"She just needs a little space."Oliver commented placing a reassuring hand on Nick's right shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"Yeah."Nick replied then changed the subject. "I'll take first watch."

Oliver shook his head. "Nope, you're injured too in case you forgot. I'll take first watch, then Diaz. You get some sleep."

Nick suddenly realized he was very, very tired. The adrenaline must've finally worn off.

"Thanks Oliver."Nick stated as he headed towards the stairs.

"No problem."Shaw acknowledged as he settled onto the sofa.

* * *

Traci absently glanced at the lid topped paper coffee cup Steve Peck placed next to her on the deck in the detective's office.

"Thanks."Nash acknowledged as she returned her attention to the computer screen in front of her.

"Thought we could both use it."Peck commented as he leaned over Traci's right shoulder. "Any luck on the traffic video."

"Yeah, just trying to narrow this section so I can get the plate on that sedan."Traci stated as her fingers flew over the keys. "Got it."

Traci pulled up the frozen image of a dark sedan maybe blue maybe black four door late model. She magnified it enough that the license plate was visible.

"Good job, let's run it see who we've got."Peck complimented as he jotted down the plate number on a piece of paper.

Traci picked up the phone to call Sam once more. She'd just gotten off the phone with him barely ten minutes before. Investigating like this sometimes moved fast and you had to catch the breaks when you got them. She could only pray this went in their favor. For Andy's sake; and their own.


	6. Chapter 6

For those who haven't read any of my previous stories don't worry the only people I kill off are bad guys. :) No matter how bad the angst things usually have a happy ending unless I state otherwise. :) Also many thanks to those who responded with the info on Steve.

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Dov/Chloe, Steve/Traci

Nick awoke to bright late morning sunlight streaming in through the half closed blinds. He blinked as he lifted himself up on his left elbow. The sunlight was making his head pound. As he took in the unfamiliar surroundings Nick struggled to remember the day before. Warmth against his stomach caused Nick to look down and see Andy nestled against him. The clean bandage on her left arm brought everything back in crystal clarity. With a groan Nick slumped back against the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few minutes the pain in his head subsided and he glanced at the clock on the opposite nightstand nearly ten.

Kissing Andy's forehead lightly Nick disentangled himself gently and slipped from the bed. He grabbed his bag from the closet and went to the bathroom. Showered and changed fifteen minutes later Nick felt much better. A couple over the counter pain pills and some food and Nick knew he'd be ready to tackle whatever the day threw at them. He headed downstairs and found Chris and Oliver in the kitchen. They were seated at the breakfast bar both hunched over laptops with coffee mugs within reach.

"Morning."Nick greeted as he entered the room.

"Morning, how's the head?"Oliver asked as Nick walked to the refrigerator.

"Better."Nick acknowledged as he took out fixings for eggs. "Any updates?"

"Traci got a hit on a possible from the traffic video of the attack on Dov and Chloe."Shaw reported as he glanced up from the computer. "The sedan came back as stolen but it was taken near Dred territory."

"Too much of a coincidence."Chris interjected.

"Exactly, plus Sam said they're trying to trace one of the bullets found in the squad."Shaw added.

"How's Andy?"Chris asked with concern.

"Still asleep. Which is what she needs right now."Nick replied.

"Hopefully this will be over soon."Chris commented.

"Diaz, since Collins is up why don't you get some shut eye?"Oliver suggested.

Chris nodded and powered down his laptop. Shutting the computer's lid he slid off the chair and headed upstairs.

"You want some eggs?"Nick offered as he stirred the contents of the frying pan.

"Sure."Shaw replied.

Nick was glad for the momentary distraction of cooking. It kept the dark thoughts away. The what if's and how can they prepare for these situations at bay. A little bit of normalcy was what they all needed and they'd take it where they could.

* * *

Traci and Steve exited an apartment building. Traci shook her head in frustration as she pulled out a pad of paper and pen and drew a line.

"Well that's a third one we can cross off the list of possibles."Traci stated as she studied the list under a street light.

Steve glanced up and down the quiet street. "Yeah, problem with investigating gangs fear shuts up potential witnesses."

Traci glowered. "Obviously. So which do you want next? Young street or Tarkenton?"

Steve grinned. "Tarkenton closest to the edge of Dred territory."

"Okay, Tarkenton it is."Traci replied as she opened the driver's door of the unmarked police car and got in shutting the door.

Steve climbed in the passenger side and shut the door.

"You're buying coffee."Traci stated as she started the engine.

"Since it's almost lunch I'm buying us food too."Steve responded with a grim smile. "We're going to need more substance than caffeine."

"Sounds good to me."Traci commented as she pulled out onto the street.

* * *

"I know trying to talk you out of this is a waste of breath but I'm trying anyway."Dov began as he and Chloe stood by her locker. "There's no shame manning the desk, Chloe. You can be just as much help filtering tips."

"True, but I've been cleared and we need as many people covering as much ground as possible."Price replied as she kissed Dov quickly. "I'm okay, really."

Dov sighed. "Fine, but I'm driving."

Chloe pouted. "Spoil sport."

Dov hid a grin as they walked out to the squad cars. If Chloe was pouting about not driving Dov knew she was well on the road to recovery. Still he wished she would've taken it easy today. It was going to be a long week and he didn't want to see her over doing it or pushing to hard. All Dov could do was table the argument for now and keep an eye on her. That was what partner's did anyway; looked out for each other.

* * *

"I'm about to pull every known associate of the Dreds into the 15th and question them there."Traci muttered as she and Steve left the two story brick house.

"That would be high on drama, low on productivity."Steve replied as they paused on the sidewalk.

"I know."Traci commented with a sigh as she dug in her purse for her keys. "It'd make me feel like I was doing something to help Andy."

Steve was about to respond when a flash of red under the back passenger wheel hub caught his attention. Something told Steve it just wasn't the sunrise bouncing against metal. He risked a glance and saw wires that weren't supposed to be there. Wires attached to something small and rectangle. A cold knot of fear formed as Steve heard Traci use the car remote fobb to unlock the door. He didn't need to hear the beep to know that had activated the bomb. With no time to shout a warning Steve tackled a startled Traci throwing her up the embankment and towards the porch. He covered her with his body as the car exploded behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov, Steve/Traci

Nick glanced up from his seat on the sofa and smiled as Andy entered the living room. She was dressed simply in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with sneakers covering her feet. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She returned his smile wearily and sat down next to Nick on the sofa.

"How are you?"Nick asked as he turned to face her.

"Tired."Andy replied. "Being shot sucks."

Nick drew Andy closer to him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know. Want your pain meds?"

"Took them already. Any updates?"McNally responded.

"Couple things they're working on."Oliver reported as he swiveled his chair away from the breakfast bar. "Nothing solid yet."

"How's Chloe?"Andy inquired with concern.

Oliver grinned. "Back at work."

"Good."Andy acknowledged as she snuggled back against Nick. "Really wish there was something I could do."

"There is."Oliver stated gleefully as he picked up the stack of files he'd been working on and divided it in half. "These are files on the Dreds and known associates. We're cross checking to see who's currently locked up."

Oliver stood and crossed the living room handing Andy the stack. She took it with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Oliver."McNally stated as she set the pile on her lap.

"Anytime,"Oliver replied. "Wouldn't want you missing out on the fun."

* * *

The ringing in Traci's ears blocked everything. Since her eyes were closed it took her a minute to realize someone was shaking her. It took another thirty seconds to remember why she couldn't hear anything. Slowly Traci opened her eyes squinting at the bright sunlight. She was laying on her back on grass. Steve's worried face swam into focus along with the pounding pain in her head. Steve moved out of Traci's field of vision and two paramedics both young males began to assess her. It was only then that Traci saw the car or what was left of it. A shudder went down her spine at how close this one was. If Steve hadn't... After a few minutes voices started to come in snatches as Traci's hearing returned.

"No concussion...hearing should come back on it's own."

"Want to take her... the hospital for observation."

Traci shook her head and stood instantly regretting both movements as a wave of dizziness hit her. Strong arms immeadiately enfolded her and Traci glanced up to see Steve.

"You're getting checked out."Steve ordered worry in his voice.

"No, I'm okay."Traci protested. "If they're desperate enough to put a bomb in a police car in broad daylight we must be getting close."

Steve motioned for the paramedics to move away for a minute then he gently grasped both of Traci's arms in his.

"Or they're getting cocky and feeling braver."Peck countered.. "Do me the favor and get checked out. I need you watching my back not collasping in an hour because of something we didn't know about."

Traci smiled briefly and squeezed Steve's left hand before releasing it. "Alright."

Traci followed the paramedics into the ambulance. Steve watched as it pulled away feeling a new anger burn. The Dreds had not only attacked his fellow officers but they'd attacked somebody Steve cared about. They were going to answer for that one way or another.

* * *

The silence of the safe house was interupted by a ringing of a cell phone. Everyone glanced towards Oliver as he took the device out of his shirt pocket and answered his attention still on the file in front of him.

"Shaw."Oliver greeted as he flipped a page.

Chris half rose from his chair as Oliver's body language changed abruptly. He watched as the files dropped from the older man's lap as Oliver stood his face paling. Chris glanced at Andy and Nick and saw they were rising to their feet also.

"Glad they're okay."Shaw stated. "Keep me posted, Noelle."

"What?"Chris asked as soon as Oliver put his phone back in his pocket.

Oliver met Andy's gaze. "Traci and Steve were tracking down possible suspects in that stolen car that was involved in Dov and Chloe's shooting. They were on the fringe of Dred territory when Steve noticed a bomb under their car. He got them out of the way just in time. Traci's at the hospital getting checked out as a precaution."

"Thank God."Chris breathed in relief.

Andy placed her stack of files on the floor and stood. She was halfway to the hall closet before Nick caught up to her.

"Andy."Collins began as he gently grasped his partner by the waist.

"I have to see for myself that she's okay."McNally protested her voice wavering. "Traci's hurt because of me, Nick."

"She'd be the first one to tell you to stay where it's safe."Nick replied quietly.

Andy broke free and moved to the front door. Nick caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him in an embrace.

"Protective details are mobil."Andy protested. "You can come with me."

"Andy, if they're restorting to bombs."Chris began as he joined them. "We can't predict what they're next move is. I know it's hard but we can keep you safest if we stay put."

Andy met her friend's gaze for a long moment. Then she nodded, and sighed. Nick released her.  
"Lets get back to the files. "Andy stated grimly as she walked back to the sofa. "There has to be a way to track Sutten before anyone else gets hurt."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long delay...work has been crazy. I *have not* seen the season finale yet so please do not spoil me. :)

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Traci/Steve, Chloe/Dov

Nick Collins found he couldn't concentrate. The files in front of him were the only physical way he could help Andy besides guarding her and the words were blurring together. Nick realized he'd been on the same paragraph; hell the same sentence for the past hour. It was late afternoon now; almost dinner time for normal nine to five people. They'd made some progress jotting down names on a legal pad resting on the center of the coffee table. However to Nick the list was too small and too short. On one hand it might make it quicker to get to Sutten on the other hand they were spinning their wheels.

The main reason for Nick's distraction was something that seemed more and more important as the day wore on. It was still his anniversary with Andy. She deserved something romantic and there wasn't much he could do being stuck in a safehouse with two other people. Still Nick wanted to do something even a little something. Anything to make Andy smile; to take the worry and fear away that haunted her eyes when she thought nobody was looking.

The other thing that had been occupying Nick's thoughts was the ring box in his duffel bag. He'd picked out the engagement ring a month ago and had lost his nerve. It wasn't that Nick wasn't ready for marriage he didn't think Andy was. She'd been through so much the last few years. They'd talked a little bit about where they were headed but neither had wanted to jinx it. However the more time that they spent together Nick knew he wanted a future with Andy. A real one: house, kids the whole white picket fence dream. He'd been slowly building up his courage trying to plan the perfect moment for a proposal. Nick had given a lot of thought to asking Andy on their anniversary and now circumstances had changed and the day was almost over.

Closing the file in front of him Nick glanced over at Andy who sat next to him. She was hunched over a stack of files sifting through papers concentration etched on her face. Maybe It was time for a break. Despite everything it was still their anniversary and they deserved a little time. Selfish, maybe, but recent events had reminded Nick to treasure every moment you got in life. He set his files on the table and stood. Nick offered Andy his right hand and she shot him a quizzical look.

"Come with me; just for a few minutes."Nick suggested.

Andy glanced at Oliver who nodded. "Yeah go ahead, we can use a break. I'll check in with Frank see if there's anything new."

Andy accepted Nick's hand and stood. Gently Nick pulled her towards the stairs.

* * *

Sam glanced up in surprise as Traci entered the detective's office. He opened his mouth to say something but Traci held up a hand to silence him.

"The doctors said I could do light duty."Traci reported as she sat gingerly down at her desk. "No concussion, couple bruised ribs."

"You were lucky."Sam commented quietly.

"Yeah may start calling Steve eagle eyes from now on."Traci replied with a shake of her head. "What've we got?"

"Bullet from Dov and Chloe's car was a zilch."Sam stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Steve's running some of his sources see if he can spook somebody on the gang turf to turn on Sutten."

Traci sighed. "Doesn't sound like much."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Oliver and crew at the safehouse are going through Sutten's files cross-referencing with known associates. Oliver just texted me a list of what they've got."

"Not good?"Traci asked.

Sam straightened and picked up a small pad of paper from his desk. He handed it to Traci.

"Six names; three are currently incarcerated."Swarek stated grimly.

"The three doing time still may have talked to somebody on the outside. Let's pull their phone and visitor records."Traci suggested as she reached for her desk phone and dialed.

* * *

Once the door to the bedroom shut behind them Andy collapsed into Nick's embrace. She rested her head against his chest. If she had her way Andy would be content to stay their the rest of the day.

"This was a good idea."Andy commented her voice muffled.

Nick rested his head on top of hers. "I know it's selfish, but we need some us time. It's still our anniversary."

"Be one for the record books."Andy muttered as she turned in Nick's arms so she was facing him."I'm sorry...my bad luck seems to ruin everything."

Nick shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Andy down to sit next to him.

"We may be stuck in a safehouse but we're together."Nick commented as he met Andy's gaze. "I know I'd be going crazy if I wasn't part of this detail. If I wasn't able to talk to you; to know you were okay."

Tears filled Andy's eyes and she blinked them away. Sometimes hearing somebody say they loved you no matter what form it was in was the best thing in the world. Lightly Andy reached up with her good arm and touched Nick's face.

"I love you."Andy stated softly.

"I love you too."Nick replied as he leaned in and kissed Andy.

"When this is over we'll celebrate our anniversary in style."Andy promised as they broke apart.

"I'll hold you to that."Nick commented as Andy snuggled against him.

* * *

After a fourth phone call Traci hung up. Sam had left to update Frank so she had the office to herself. She rested back in her chair allowing herself a moment to close her eyes. The doctor had argued with Traci about her returning to work. There hadn't been any question to Traci that she would return. Andy was her best friend who had helped her tremendously after Jerry was killed. Now someone was trying to take Andy from Traci's life as well and she wouldn't allow that to happen. Footsteps coming near forced Traci to open her eyes. She found herself looking at the man who had saved her life.

"You okay?"Steve asked with concern as he sat on the corner of Traci's desk.

Traci smiled. "Thanks to you."

Steve shrugged. "What partners are for. Want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm cleared for light duty. I need to be here."Traci stated."Anything from your sources?"

Steve plucked a pencil from Traci's desk and absently played with it. "Maybe. One of my colleagues is meeting a guy just back from serving time in Mexico City. Used to run with Sutten back in the day."

Traci nodded. "We could use some good news."

"I'll let you know as soon as he reports in."Steve stated as he stood.

Traci stood and on impulse kissed Steve. He lengthened the kiss for a bit before pulling away and stepping back.

"I'm glad you're okay."Steve whispered huskily.

Steve squeezed Traci's right hand once before turning and walking toward the door. Traci watched him go marveling at how strange fate was. She still missed Jerry terribly and always would. Traci knew he would want her to be happy and maybe just maybe Steve was part of that happiness.

* * *

"We should head back."Nick suggested though he made no effort to move.

"Yeah."Andy agreed.

Finally, reluctantly Nick disentangled himself from Andy and stood. He glanced at the closet and walked to it. He opened it and stared at his bag for a long moment. Making a decision Nick bent down and opened the bag. He took out the ring box, closed the bag and stood. Nick shut the closet door and turned to face Andy. He knew what he was about to do would complicate things. Nick wanted Andy to know he'd always be there no matter what. The bad and the good. Asking her to marry him during the bad might seem like a wrong start to their life together. Marriage was about riding the storms. Nick hoped this would show Andy that she could trust marriage.

Andy's gaze fell on the dark blue velvet box as Nick walked towards her. "Nick?"

"I know we haven't talked much about marriage but I've been thinking a lot about it."Nick began hoarsely. "This probably seems out of the blue and bad timing but I couldn't wait any longer."

Nick dropped to one knee and rested the ring box on that knee. He took both of Andy's hands in his and met her now wide and teary gaze.

"Andy, I love you."Nick continued softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to sit on a front porch and watch our grandkids play. I know you think you live under a dark cloud. But I see a strong, vibrant, beautiful woman who would do anything for the people she cares about."

Nick released Andy's hands and picked up the ring box. He turned it to face Andy and opened it. The setting sun caused light to bounce off the simple gold band and the diamond resting in the middle of it. Nick cleared his throat and glanced back at Andy.

"Andy McNally, will you marry me?"Nick asked.

Tears ran down Andy's face and there was several agonizing long moments of silence. Just as Nick felt his heart drop and his throat close up a smile crossed Andy's face.

"Yes."Andy whispered as she pulled Nick to his feet. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Nick grinned and kissed Andy long enough to leave them both breathless. Once they broke apart he plucked the ring from the ring from the box and tossed the box aside. He placed the ring on Andy and she kissed Nick once more.

"Our life together starts now."Nick stated quietly. "I promise whatever Sutten throws at us we'll deal with it; okay? We're stronger together."

Andy nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"Nick asked as he reached for the door.

"Can we stay just a few minutes longer?"Andy asked. "I don't want to this to be a memory just yet."

Smiling Nick nodded. He walked over to his future wife and gestured that Andy should sit on the bed. Nick sat down next to her and pulled Andy into an embrace. Andy scooted back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Andy was right he didn't want to leave this moment quite yet either. They'd deal with the real world soon enough. Now was just for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for the long delay. Work has been nuts the last month plus I hit writer's block. Have it figured out now. Enjoy. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts.

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Nick/Andy, Chloe/Dov, Traci/Steve

"You should get some sleep."Dov commented as he pulled the squad into the parking lot of the fifteenth.

Chloe shook her head and winced at the movement. "Not tired."

"Uh uh."Dov replied doubtfully as he parked and turned off the engine.. "Chloe, you've gone above and beyond today. Nobody would criticize you if you decided to rest for a few hours."

"Andy doesn't have a few hours."Chloe countered as she unbuckled the seat belt and gathered her things.

"Andy also has every officer in the city working this."Dov responded as he undid his seatbelt and reached over and took Chloe's left hand in his. "Chloe, you have't slept for almost twenty-four hours."

Chloe smiled briefly. "Neither have you."

"I wasn't injured."Dov stated.

Chloe squeezed Dov's hand briefly before breaking away and opening the passenger door. "I'll rest if you will."

Dov nodded and leaned over to kiss Chloe lightly. "Deal."

As they locked the squad and headed into the station Dov kept a close eye on Chloe. He knew she could handle herself. Knew she could take care of herself. Dov just couldn't help but worry that she was pushing herself too hard. Thinking as the new kid on the squad she had something to prove. Dov just had to find a way to convince his partner that she didn't.

* * *

"Think I'll take some of these files we've gone through back to the station."Diaz suggested as he stood and began picking up various stacks of files.

"Good idea. I already texted Sam with what we've come up with so far."Shaw replied as he stood and stretched.

"Anything you want me to grab on the way back?"Chris asked as he put the files into a leather briefcase.

Oliver thought for a moment then nodded. "Maybe some..."

The living room window nearest the kitchen suddenly shattered causing both officers to drop to the ground drawing their weapons.

* * *

Nick was instantly on his feet at the sound of gunfire from downstairs. Both he and Andy retrieved their weapons from where they had placed them on the dresser the night before. Nick glanced at Andy and shook his head.

"Stay here."Collins ordered grimly.

"No."Andy protested. "We need all the guns we can get."

Another shot could be heard along with Shaw and Diz's return fire.

"Keep behind me."Nick stated as he opened the door and crept into the hall.

Andy sent off a silent prayer as they made their way downstairs. She didn't want any of her friends hurt...not because of her...not when she could do something to help.

* * *

"What the hell..."Shaw muttered as another shot was fired into the safehouse.

Chris grabbed his radio and activated it. "This is Diaz we're taking fire. Repeat shots fired."

Nick came running down the stairs gun drawn followed close by Andy. They flattened themselves against the left wall of the hall.

"How'd they find us?"Nick demanded as two more shots were fired each hitting the back kitchen wall.

"Obviously Sutten's more connected than we thought."Oliver replied as he ducked a bullet that imbedded itself in the tv behind shattering it.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. The gunfire suddenly stopped.

"Why'd they stop?"Andy asked.

"Sirens spooked them."Chris suggested as he brushed glass off his left arm.

"Doesn't make any sense."Andy stated. "If they knew I was here why just target practice?"

"Diversion, flush you out."Nick responded grimly.

"Nick's right."Oliver agreed as he stood cautiously and moved to the window. "They're fishing..."

"Best to Shaw."

"Go ahead."Oliver replied as he saw squads pull onto the street. "We're okay, no injuries."

"Good."Best acknowledged with relief. "Swarek is coordinating securing the area. Once he gives the all clear we're moving McNally."

"Understood."Oliver stated as he ended the radio call. "Diaz."

"Already on it."Chris responded as he stood. "Luckily we travel light."

Oliver nodded as he glanced at Andy. He saw Andy look at the broken windows and down to their colleagues below. Oliver knew her thoughts were mirroring his own. Someone on the inside had betrayed them. Police corruption was unfortunately nothing new but the 15th had very few occurrences over the years. This one left a particularly sour feeling in Oliver's stomach. Not only had this person leaked information but they had put four lives in danger. That was going to be answered for.

* * *

Frank Best felt a headache slowly turning into a migraine. He stood in his office looking down at the bullpen. It was a flurry of activity with the extra officers brought in from other divisions. Sam had echoed Oliver's suspicion of corruption. The 15th had it's brushes with crooked officers like every other division. It'd been several years since they'd had an incident and Frank had taken pride in that. A knock on the door drew Frank's attention. He waved acknowledging the waiting person should enter.

"What've you got?"Best asked as he moved back to stand behind his desk.

"Several witness reports on the types of cars involved in the safehouse shooting."Luke Callahan replied. "We're running them now against Sutten's network."

"We've got a bigger problem that I want you to handle personally."Frank ordered quietly. "The less that know the better."

Luke nodded and waited.

"Some one in my house is dirty."Best explained. "I want to know who's on Sutten's payroll."

"That's going to be difficult."Luke responded grimly. "With technology people can ghost their trails."

"Find them."Frank snapped. "Cowards always slip up."

"Yes,sir."Luke acknowledged as he left.

Frank rubbed his forehead briefly as he sank into his chair. Some may question his decision to put Callahan on the corruption case. Luke was a lot of things but Frank didn't have the time to judge the man's personality. When it came to crunch time Luke got things done and was a damn good detective and that was what Frank and the 15th needed.

* * *

Nick didn't relax until the door to the new safehouse was shut behind him. The transfer of Andy and the security detail to the apartment by the lake had gone smoothly. Two officers from dayshift had joined the team and stood outside the apartment's front door. After what happened today they didn't care about hiding in plain sight any more. Safety was the priority and the more eyes and guns they had the better. Nick placed some of the bags by the living room sofa. He looked for Andy and saw she was standing in the kitchen with Diaz. Chris had got more cuts than he'd realized from the flying glass. Andy was using the first aide kit to clean the cuts and apply bandages. Though Chris was protesting the whole time.

"Andy, really I'm okay."Diaz stated as Nick entered the kitchen.

Andy was using a small piece of gauze to clean one of the larger cuts on Chris's left hand.

"I feel bad enough that you got hurt."Andy stated quietly. "This makes me feel like I'm doing something besides hiding. Let me do this small thing and help you."

Chris sighed and leaned back against the black soapstone countertop."Alright."

Andy smiled briefly and then glanced at Nick. "Anything from Oliver?"

Nick nodded grimly. Oliver had left during the transfer to update Frank via phone and work with Swarek interviewing witnesses.

"None of it good."Nick replied solemnly. "Sutten's got at least one person at the 15th on his payroll. That's how they knew where we were."

Andy froze the first aide kit she'd been reaching for was forgotten as she met Nick's worried gaze.

"I can't believe one of our own would betray us."McNally said sadly.

"Unfortunately it happens more often than we like to think."Diaz responded.

Andy shook her head. "Other places maybe but not the 15th...we're family."

"All families have black sheep."Nick commented grimly.

"What's the plan?"Chris asked wincing as Andy resumed cleaning his wounds.

"What it always was. Keep Andy safe and deal with the rest."Nick replied.

Chris nodded and Nick watched Andy. She was doing what she always did be strong for everyone else. Nick knew she was afraid one of her friends would be hurt or worse in the upcoming battles with Sutten's gang. He knew she hated being helpless and standing on the sidelines. Nick could only hope this ended quickly before anyone else got hurt or Andy's life got turned more upside down than it already was.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys writer's block has really hit me on this story. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts it keeps me going. :)

Title: Close Call  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Traci/Steve, Nick/Andy, Dov/Chloe

Sam rubbed a weary hand over his face as he sat at his desk. He picked up his half full mug of coffee and put it back down remembering it was ice cold. Sam hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours. He'd gone longer without sleep but he was getting older too. Rest wasn't an option now; Andy needed him. Despite how their relationship had ended Sam would always be there when Andy needed him.

Unbiddingly memories flashed through Sam's tired thoughts. Andy had literally barreled into his life her first day as a police officer by arresting him while he was undercover. He'd been so mad at her that day. Six months of uc work down the drain. Andy had made up for her mistakes and become a good cop.

Despite both of them being involved with other people Sam had been thinking a lot lately of what might have been. Part of him missed her; missed their partnership in every sense of the word. Sam had connected with Andy like nobody else he'd ever been with somebody you were once romantically involved with was tricky. Especially when you were a cop. The every day dangers; the not knowing if you were coming home intensified things. Made you live life like every day could be your last. Appreciate what you had; try to live with the regrets.

Shaking his head Sam stood shoving the dark thoughts away. He picked up his coffee mug and walked to the break room. Sam knew Nick would protect Andy no matter what happened. That was who Collins was. He protected those he loved fiercely but Sam did too. One way or another Sam would make sure Andy survived this and would be safe and happy even if that was with Collins.

"Hey."Traci greeted as she poked her head into the break room. "Steve's lead panned out. Want to come with us?"

"Thought you were on desk duty?"Sam asked.

"Since when do you stick to the rules?"Traci countered with a weak smile. "I'm fine. We've got to end this so Andy can have her life back."

Sam nodded. "Give me five minutes."

"Meet us in the garage."Traci instructed as she left.

Sam poured the coffee into a paper travel mug and put a lid on. He went back to his desk grabbed his jacket, phone and keys. As he shrugged into his jacket Sam could only hope Peck was really on to something. So far Sutten had been a step ahead of them. Even with an inside contact the gang leader was bound to slip up soon. Revenge always clouded your judgement. When that happened Sam would be there. Andy and the members of the fifteenth were Sam's family and nobody hurt his family; nobody. 

* * *

Luke found himself back at the first the street where the shooters had been. The would be killers had been in cars but Luke was still hoping for something they had originally missed. To find some video surveillance they hadn't noticed.

It was almost seven p.m and the tail end of rush hour traffic was fading but still busy enough to give Luke company. The cars whipped by on the street as the detective looked up at the condo and the still shattered windows. Luke couldn'[t help but think of Andy and their relationship. He still regretted his mistakes and how it had ended; how he had hurt her. Since he'd been back at the 15th Luke had been trying to change; to turn his life around. Not so he'd have a second chance with Andy even a blind man could tell she was happy with Collins. The change was for him; so he could forgive himself and move on.

Turning away from the condo Luke shouldered against the cold wind and walked up a block. He noticed a video camera in the entrance way of a two floor brick apartment building. He checked the notes on the case and didn't see the address listed as ones where video was obtained. Luke checked the angle of the camera and realized it might give them something new. If they got a look at the shooters Luke would be able to dig into their background. To see if they had a connection to the bad cop who was tainting the 15th. Hoping against hope the camera was in working order Luke pulled out his cell phone and started to track down the landlord. 

* * *

Andy pushed the food around her plate with a fork. Nick had prepared dinner for everyone. The pasta dish had smelled delicious but Andy found she just didn't have an appetite. She could feel Nick's worried gaze and didn't meet it. Andy's arm still hurt and she had a constant headache from the stress and lack of sleep. After a few minutes Andy stood and picked up her plate she walked away from the dining table and placed it on the kitchen counter. Without a word Andy headed for the stairs.

"Andy."Nick called with concern as he stood and walked over to her

Andy glanced at the other members of the protection detail. Chris was working on a laptop and Oliver was leaning against the wall by the window watching the street below. Nick pulled her into an embrace and all Andy wanted to do was stay there forever.

"I hate this."McNally whispered.

"I know, so do I."Nick replied quietly as he rested his chin on top of Andy's head. "It'll be over soon."

"I hope so."Andy stated as she met her fiance's gaze. "If anything happens to you or anyone else I couldn't..."

"Everybody's going to be fine."Nick said. "We've faced worse than Sutten. You're one of the strongest people I know, Andy."

"I don't feel very strong."Andy stated softly as she buried her head once more against Nick's chest.

"We'll get through this, I promise."Nick commented.

Andy remained silent wishing she had Nick's faith. 

* * *

Steve pulled the SUV to a stop in a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse on the city's west side. His colleague's source had given them a solid lead on a place where Sutten could be hiding out. As Steve peered out the window he could see the warehouse definitely matched Sutten's profile but it also created many hazards for a team going in.

"Why is it always a warehouse?"Sam muttered from the back seat.

Steve grinned. "Cheap, unattractive no nosy neighbors to report your drug activities."

"You take a girl to the best spots."Traci commented with a smile.

Steve returned her smile but hid his worry. Part of him hadn't wanted her back in the field. However, he knew Traci would insist and he'd rather have her nearby where he could protect her than on another op with somebody he didn't know or trust.

"Stick with me it only gets better."Peck commented drily as he shut the engine off.

"So what's the plan?"Sam asked as he shrugged into a bullet proof vest.

"Have S.W.A.T on the way."Steve replied as he pulled out a medium sized computer padd. "Meanwhile we can check out who's inside with this."

"Heat signatures?"Traci inquired as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to peer at the screen.

Steve nodded. "Plus we can see what electrical and power sources are working."

"And can narrow down a location, nice."Sam commented.

Steve hoped the high-tech angle would keep the human damage to a minimum. They'd seen already that Sutten and his crew were not shy about coming after the police. Even if Sutten wasn't in the warehouse there was a good chance he had been recently. Either way they'd be a step closer to taking him down.


End file.
